Cake
by Invisi
Summary: Okay, so get this: one minute, I'm sat at the computer, watching AVPM for the millionth time. The next thing I know I'm in an alternate dimension where all the Harry Potter books are real. Oh, and here's the awesome twist- I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **yes, I KNOW, I need to stop starting new stories. I really can't help myself, can I? Anyway, I'm trying out a different story to the ones I usually do. This one will be in first person and just plain different.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, who isn't me. AVPM (which is mentioned in this chapter) doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Turning Upside Down**

* * *

Okay, so get this: one minute, I'm sat at the computer, watching A Very Potter Musical for the millionth time. The next thing I know, I'm in an alternate dimension where all the Harry Potter books are real. Crazy, huh? Well, this is how it all went down...

* * *

"Back to wizards and witches and magical beasts!" I sung along with the credits, a wide smile on my face. "Back to goblins and ghosts and magical feasts! It's all that I want and it's all that I need-" I broke off as the screen blipped. I wiggled the mouse, but it didn't seem to be working. Strange. My computer's new, so it shouldn't be playing up- but then again, you never know with technology these days.

Then the lights started flickering. _A powercut, maybe? _I wondered. But no... the morning light streaming through the curtains was flickering on and off also. Wait, what the heck?! That sort of stuff never happens outside horror movies and fiction novels. Then a loud sound rang around me, like the computer's start-up sound, but longer, and much more annoying. The book on my desk _(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) _opened of its own accord and flipped through the pages until it reached the page that read, simply, _Nineteen Years Later. _A greenish light began to spread out of the centre of the page, as if it were on fire. The room began to spin, the noise grew louder and the light grew brighter until I was dizzy and developing a headache.

What the heck was happening?! I was willing to bet that this was totally not normal. I squeezed my eyes shut, holing tightly onto the desk and praying to anybody that would listen about 'being too young to die'.

If I had kept my eyes open, maybe I would've seen my whole room being sucked into the light emanating from the book and being spat out into an alternate universe. But I didn't, so I had no clue what in hell had happened.

All I knew was that suddenly the spinning stopped, the noise died and the lighting was back to normal. I opened my eyes and removed my hands from my ears, looking around my room uneasily.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" I asked in confusion. Yeah, I talk to myself. I'm weird. Get over it.

The book was still open so I closed it and put it back onto the bookshelf, beside my other _Harry Potter _books. They are my favourite books in the world (it's kind of an obsession) so I had chosen a prize place for them: in the centre of my bookshelf.

It was then I noticed something different about my room. The calendar above my bed was the same- a picture of two cute German Shepard puppies in a flowerpot. But something had changed. For the month no longer read August, 2012, but instead May, 2017. What the hell?!

Then I saw something else. May 3rd was circled in red, and written inside it in gold ink was _11th BIRTHDAY!_

No, no, no, no, no! I'm not eleven- I'm fifteen! What the hell is going on?!

"Dilly!" I heard Mum yell. "Cake's ready!"

Cake? Well, not that I'm objecting- I love cake (who doesn't?)- but it's a weird thing to say. I decided there was only one way to find out what was going on, and that was to go downstairs and investigate.

So I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was exactly the same- and there was Mum, also exactly the same. I didn't understand- at all.

On the table was a sticky cake covered in chocolate butter icing and four words piped on in white icing. _Happy Eleventh B-Day, Dilly! _

"Wow!" I gasped. "That looks great, Mum!"

"Nothing but the best for my girl," Mum said, cutting me a slice as I slid into the nearest chair. Mum smiled at me and cut herself a slice, and we sat down, eating cake in silence as we listened to the radio. The she froze and looked up.

"Oh, Dills, I almost forgot! Here- this came for you this morning-" She jumped up and wandered over to a stack of papers on the side. She rifled through it and pulled out an envelope, passing it to me. I took it, staring at the front in surprise as she slid into the seat opposite me again.

"Open it, then," she goaded, and I nodded, my fingers trembling as I undid the seal. Why was I trembling, you ask? Well, here it is, the awesome twist- it was my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

How could I be so sure? Well, the green ink stating my exact whereabouts (_Dlys Coyne, The Kitchen, 32 Coronation Road, Nottingham, England) _and the Hogwarts crest on the wax seal was a dead givaway.

I opened the envelope and let the paper- no, parchment- slide out onto the table. Then I picked it up and turned it over, my eyes widening with shock as I realised that I had been right.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, 1st Class)_

_Dear Miss Coyne, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. Yours sincerely, _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"What is it?" Mum asked me.

"I got into Hogwarts!" I yelled, fist-pumping the air. Mum's face screwed up in confusion.

"Hogwarts? What's that?"

My face fell as I looked at her in confusion. "Hogwarts? You know, as in Harry Potter?"

"Harry Who?"

I shook my head, foreboding stirring in my stomach. How did she not know? Was this something to do with the weird things that had been happening and how I was suddenly eleven instead of fifteen? It probably had, so I kept quiet. I didn't want to be chucked in the looney bin, after all. "Nothing," I said with a sigh. "Anyway, I've got into some school..."

My voice trailed away as someone rang the doorbell. Mum jumped up to go answer it and I just sat at the table, staring at the letter in shock. What kind of world was this, where the awesome Harry Potter books no longer existed? No, they must exist... After all, right in front of me was a Hogwarts letter, wasn't there?

I sighed and turned back to my cake, taking a large chunk. Cake always helps me to think. And sure enough, it did, because moments later I froze as an idea came to mind.

Maybe, just maybe, I had been sucked into a world where everything in the Harry Potter books were real? And that would mean I was really going to Hogwarts... and this wasn't a joke...

"Bloody hell," I whispered, then Mum and some stranger entered the room.

"Dilly, this is Mr Longbottom," Mum told me. "He has something he wants to talk to us about."

"Oh... okay?" I said, looking up. Then a slight gasp escaped my parted lips (so quiet that nobody heard it, thank God). There, in front of me, was Neville Longbottom. _The_ Neville Longbottom. I felt I might faint (except that I didn't).

He sat down in the seat opposite me (where Mum had sat minutes before) and Mum sat down in the spare chair. She gestured to the cake in the centre of the table.

"Cake, Mr Longbottom?" she offered. Neville nodded.

"Please." Mum cut him a slice and he took a bit, congratulating her on her cooking (she blushed) before turning to me.

"So, Miss Coyne, I see you have opened your Hogwarts letter?"

"Um, yeah," I said awkwardly. Then i narrowed my eyes at him. "Is this some sort of joke?" He shook his head.

"No joke, Miss Coyne. You see, invisible to the rest of the world, there is a type of human being that live right underneath your noses. Witches and wizards are a long-kept secret race that live like you do. However, these people possess magical powers-"

"Magic?" Mum asked sceptically. "Don't-"

"Don't what?" Neville asked. "I know you have an aversion to magic, Mrs Coyne, but there is no need to be rude. For you see, your daughter is indeed a witch, and will be attending Hogwarts in the autumn."

"No," Mum snapped stubbornly. "She is not going to that freakish school and that is the end of it!"

"Mum...?" I whispered. "You- You knew about this?"

"Of course I did!" Mum snapped. "Your father went there too- all of your father's family did! They were utter freaks! I was charmed, I loved the magic- until that swine I called my husband went and blew up your Aunt!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I had known my whole life that my father was in prison for murdering my mother's twin sister, but... but...

"Then he was taken away to that blasted wizard prison and left me alone! You were the only good thing in my life- they can't just send you away to that blasted school so that you will be just as abnormal too!"

"Mum..." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. N-No, it couldn't be true... My Dad was in Azkaban? He was a wizard? And I was a witch?

"Well, if you're quite sure..." Neville said nervously, standing up. "I'll inform the Ministry that you wont be attending-"

"WAIT!" I cried. They both turned to look at me in surprise. "Shouldn't I get to choose?" I asked, biting my lip. "It's my future, my education, my... m-my magic... shouldn't I get to choose whether I go or stay?"

"I guess you're right," Mum sighed, her eyes brimming with tears. "D-Don't go, Dilly..."

"I want to go, though!" I whispered, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I want to learn magic... and I promise, I'll never hurt anyone... and I'll call you every day... and..."

"So you'll be attending, then?" Neville asked hopefully. I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Yes, I will," I told him clearly. He nodded.

"I'll be seeing you in September, then. Have a good day, Mrs Coyne, Miss Coyne."

"Goodbye," Mum called hollowly as we heard him walk out into the hall and close the door behind him. We sat in silence a moment, then I noticed the remainder of my cake. I grabbed my fork and started shovelling it into my mouth, happy for something to do.

Mum shot me a weird look, bt for once in my life, I didn't care. Cake was my sanity.

God bless cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Another chapter from me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, since I am not, have never been, and will never be, J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Getting Ready **

* * *

Okay, so three months had passed since a) I was sucked into an alternate universe, b) I got into Hogwarts and c) found out my Dad was a wizard in Azkaban. You'd think I'd have gotten used to that by now, right? Well, no.

It was only weirder as Mum and I walked down a busy London street, me keeping an eye out for the pub I was looking for, and failing as I tried to eat my fancy Chocolate Eclair. Yes, I may have a bit of a cake addiction. What's it to you?

Suddenly I stopped. "Found it!" I told Mum cheerfully. Sure enough, as described in the books, on one side was a book shop and on the other a record shop, and in-between them was a tiny, grotty pub. I walked forwards and opened the door, taking Mum's hand as she stared in confusion at (what I assumed was) the wall, and led her inside. She did a double-take once we entered, and I would've laughed if we both hadn't been so freaked out.

It was dull and gloomy inside, but not unclean. At every table sat some sort of weirdo- a witch or wizard in robes and a pointy hat, a hag with viels covering their faces, a house elf drinking some butterbeer... Poor thing, it'll be drunk. Anyway, I marched over to the bar, where a young witch with golden hair stood, smiling politely.

"Can you open the door to Diagon Alley for us, please?" I asked in the most polite voice I could muster, because the truth was, I was dying a little inside. I hate, hate, hate talking to strangers. I'm like the shyest person you'll ever meet. However, the witch just beamed at us and nodded.

"Course I will, doll." She led us over to a door and into the small yard outside. "Let's see..." she muttered to herself, bringing out a wand from her robe pockets. "Three up and two across... ah, here we are!" She tapped the brick with her wand and the wall opened up to reveal an archway. "Here you go, guys, Diagon Alley. Well, enjoy your trip!" She left us there, staring out into Diagon Alley with utter awe written on our faces.

It wasn't as busy as I'd always imagined it to be, but it was full of people- witches and wizards, some dressed in robes and some in Muggle clothing. Opposite us was a cauldron shop, and a grin crossed my face. It all looked so, so cool!

I looked up at Mum, who was smiling reminiscently at the scene. "I'd forgotten how wonderful this place is..." she whispered, then shook her head, turning to beam at me. "Now, let's go shopping, why don't we?"

Mum must've been here before as she seemed to know where she was going. She led me across the street to a large building. Above the door was a poem, and I stopped a second to read it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

I blinked in surprise. Gringotts? What were we doing... oh yeah. Must've come to exchange Muggle Money for Wizarding Money.

Mum led me over to a goblin, who looked up at her, his face impassive. "Your business?"

"I am here to withdraw from my daughter's vault."

"I have a vault?" I asked in surprise. Mum nodded, her face twisting slightly.

"Your father made one for you, before he was arrested."

"Key?" the goblin asked. Mum fished in her purse and pulled out an ornate silver key. The goblin glanced at it and nodded.

"That seems to be in order. Follow me, please."

We followed him through a door into a cave-like place. In fact, it probably was a cave. There was a track that went over a large gap, and resting on it was an old mine cart. "Get in," the goblin commanded, and so we did so. I sat leaning against Mum at the back, while the goblin climbed in front of us. As soon as we were all seated, the cart took off.

Now, when reading the _Philosopher's Stone, _I laughed at Hagrid for being such a wimp in the cart. Now, however, I feel so sorry for him. I'm not one to get motion-sick normally, and I love roller coasters, but this was something else. I had no idea that things could even go this fast. I didn't bother asking the goblin to slow down, as I knew there was only one speed.

Finally, after sliding down a long slope (I screamed, but I wasn't scared, I was enjoying it) the cart grind to a halt. We all climbed out, Mum looking severely dizzy. I had to lead her over to the door as the goblin fitted the key into the door and pushed it open.

The room wasn't that big, only containing six sacks. After peering into tem, I realised that there were two bags of each type of coin- Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. The goblin put some of the coins into my purse, then handed it back to me. Then we were back in the cart, back up to the surface.

* * *

It was great, getting all my stuff. The quills and parchment from Magical Menagerie, my robes, hat, cloak and gloves from Madame Malkin's, my books from Flourish and Blotts, my potions stuff from numerous shops, and my telescope. It was great.

"Mum? Can I have a pet?" I asked as we walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"What? No," Mum snapped.

"But please," I moaned. "Please." She shook her head. "Please please please please please please please please please-"

"Fine!" she snapped, and I grinned as we entered the shop. "What do you want?"

"I'm just going to wait for it to find me," I told her, and she glared at me in annoyance. I didn't say anything through, just stood there, looking around. I spotted a pair of bright amber eyes blinking at me from the shadows, and then it slunk out and wrapped itself around my legs.

It was a cat, the cutest little cat I had ever seen! It had short black fur, perfectly pointed ears, a slim, sleek body, a perfectly pink nose and the brightest, biggest eyes ever.

"Aw... Mum, Mum, I'm having him!" I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, tickling behind his ears. He began to purr loudly. Mum sighed, but payed for the cat anyway. We left the shop, me still cradling the little cat in my arms.

"What are you naming it?" Mum asked me, stroking his head.

"I'll name him... Rayasi."

"You just made that name up?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied and she laughed. Then she stopped and pointed up at the closest shop.

"Here we are, the last stop- Ollivanders. The wand-shop."

I looked up, excitement curdling in my stomach as I looked up at the faded sign above me: _Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382BC. _There was only one thing in the grotty display window, a single wand lying on a purple cushion.

Mum pushed open the door and we entered the shop, hearing the bell jangle as the door closed. From behind a counter a young man, probably in his twenties, popped up. He had combed blonde hair and startling grey eyes, and nodded to us as we entered.

"Welcome," he greeted. "I am Rolphidius Ollivander, son of the late Garrick Ollivander. Your first wand, m'dear?" he added, turning to stare directly at me. I nodded awkwardly.

"Yep!" I squeaked. Geez, I hate my shyness, it makes me sound like a total mouse sometimes.

"Well, put the cat down, Miss Coyne, and I will find you your wand..."

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me as I passed Rayasi to Mum.

"I remember every wand that I have ever sold in the past six years of my ownership of the shop, Miss Coyne. Your cousin, Kamal Coyne was here three years ago, looking for his first wand... ash, 10 inches, dragon heartstring core... yes, I remember quite well. You have the same eyes, and the same cheekbones. However, besides that, you look every inch your mother. Anyway, anyway... ah, how about this? Holly, 13 inches, unicorn tail hair."

I took the wand and waved it. Nothing happened, and so Ollivander snatched it back, shaking his head. "No, that will never do, entirely wrong... Try this one: mahogany, 12 inches, veela hair core." I took the wand that was once again snatched back.

"The size was right, entirely wrong core and wood... yes... ivy, 12 inches, phoenix feather core." Again I tried and again I failed. Ollivander just stared at me before grinning. "Yes, yes, I know! Unusual wand, very rare core, but maybe...?" He vanished amongst the shelves and returned with a thin box made of what appeared to be brass. He slid open the lid to reveal a wand sat on a golden cushion. He took it out of the box and handed it to me.

"13 inches, ivy and siren eyelash core." I waved it and felt a ripple of warmth up my arm as golden sparks shot out of the end. Ollivander and Mum both clapped as I returned the wand to the box and payed for it cheerfully. I had a wand! An actual wand!

* * *

Before I knew it it was the thirty-first of August, and I was getting ready to go. I had a trunk that Mum had pulled out of the attic, and was currently chucking all my stuff inside. The books were at the bottom, covered in a thin layer of dust. They were rather boring, in my opinion, as I already knew most of the stuff from reading the Harry Potter books. I also had my robes in there, piled up neatly, and my hat. All my other stuff and weekend clothes were dumped on top in an untidy mess. I then turned to look at the bookshelf, and suddenly became worried.

In this universe, Harry Potter was real, right? All of the films and books were sat on my shelf, in plain view. I wondered what to do; leave them and risk Mum finding out, or take them to Hogwarts and risking my dorm mates finding out?

I decided to go with the second option and pulled the two boxsets from the shelf. I tipped everything else out of my trunk and wondered where to hide them. Then I spotted a slit down the side of the trunk, and pulled on it. It opened up, revealing a secret compartment I hadn't noticed before. I piled all the books and DVD's in there and closed it, deciding I'd magically lock it once I arrived at Hogwarts. Then I piled everything back inside and closed the trunk, rocking back on my heels, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just my rotten luck... I went to save this and got the logout screen. Greeeeaaaaat. Anyway, here's the re-write of chapter three... sorry if it's bad...

**Review Replies: **MayRoseCornish- thanks, I'll try!

**Thanks To: **Kitty Kite for following!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter as I am not J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Way To Hogwarts**

* * *

Once when I was twelve my Mum took me to London and we got a train from King's Cross. So, as we were passing platforms nine and ten I decided to do the only thing I could think of doing at that moment... I ran straight at the barrier between them. You can probably guess what happened. It hurt. _A lot_.

So that's why I was now battling nerves as I stared at the barrier. I mean, seriously, I don't want to hit my head again. Who decided on this, anyway? Running into walls. It's stupid, idiotic, suicidal...

"Go on, then," Mum encouraged. I looked back up at her nervously.

"Are you sure I wont bang into it or something? It looks pretty solid to me," I added hesitantly.

"Sure as sunshine," she told me, squeezing my shoulder.

"I'll miss you, Mum," I whispered, blinking back tears. All my life, I've wanted to go to Hogwarts, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, it's always been me and Mum... and now I'm leaving and it wont ever be the same ever again. Oh, who am I kidding? It's never been the same since I got sucked into this mess. But I just have to grin and bear it.

"I'll miss you too, Dilly," Mum told me. "Go on! Go to school, go make friends, go have the time of your life... go to Hogwarts, Dills."

"I will," I told her fiercely. "Just try to stop me!"

Mum laughed. "That's my girl."

"Miss you!" I yelled, taking a run up the the station, pushing my trunk on a trolley in front of me, Rayasi sat on top. The barrier got closer, and closer, and closer, until WHAM! ...I passed straight through onto the other side. Piece of cake, really. Actually, I'd quite fancy some cake- right, right, no time for that now Dilly. Get yourself together. Great, now I'm talking to myself. I should just stop, shouldn't I? Yeah? Okay... then...

Anyway, I pushed my trolley straight over to one of the carriages and grabbed my trunk, pulling it up the steps. Rayasi jumped off've the trunk and bounded up into the carriage, waiting for me. It took about five minutes of struggled heaving, but I finally got my trunk up into the train. Maybe I shouldn't have put my Harry Potter books in there... boy, they're heavy...

After standing there a while, looking like an idiot, I dragged my trunk into a compartment and closed the sliding glass door behind me. There was nobody else in there, which was fine by me. I can be really shy at times. I'm like... I'm like a broken light. My confidence just flickers on and off at random times with no reason to at all.

I went to get a book out of my bag before I realised that the only fiction novels I'd brought with me were the Harry Potter books. Well, lucky for me they were hardback editions, and I could just take the covers off. So that's exactly what I did.

Ten minutes later when the train began to move I was sat contentedly by the window, reading _the Philosopher's Stone, _eating a pack of Mini Eggs with Rayasi curled up on my lap. I felt a small prick of sadness at leaving home behind, but the glee of going to Hogwarts outweighed that. It's only normal, isn't it?

I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see a black-haired boy wearing a simple shirt and jeans stood there. He looked tired, as if he'd just been running. And there went the lightbulb- my confidence just switched off.

"Sure," I told him, then turned back to my book as he closed the door and sat opposite me. We sat in silence, which didn't bother me at all. I sneaked a glance at him over the top of my book (_"Are you really?" said Hermione). _He was short, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Like really, really bright green... a realisation hit me and I tried not to gasp. It was Albus Potter! As in Harry's son who looked just like him! Oh my God!

He moved slightly and I glanced back down at my book, blushing and hoping he had not caught me staring. That would not be very cool.

Then, randomly, the lightbulb blinked and I got a burst of confidence. I folded the corner of my page and put the book down beside me on the seat, resting my hands on Rayasi's sleek black fur.

"I'm Dilly," I told him.

"Oh, I'm Al," he replied. He went back to looking out the window and I picked my book back up and continued to read. (_"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost)_.

"What're you reading?" It was Al who started the conversation this time. I panicked- I couldn't answer, could I?

"Oh, um, nothing," I told him quickly, shutting it with a snap. He gave me a funny look but didn't say anything.

"Okay."

You know what I do in awkward situations like these? Yup, you guessed right- eat cake. That's my answer to everything. Eat cake. So I stood up and pulled out my trunk, returning the book and pulling out a tub of cupcakes Mum packed me. "Want one?" I asked, returning my trunk to the shelf.

"Sure." I offered him the tub and he took one. We both sat in silence for a moment, savouring those first few special bites of cake.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Al asked me. It was a bit of a weird question, but anyone who's read the epilogue of _the Deathly Hallows _knows that Al is worried about his sorting. Actually, come to think of it, so am I...

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind Gryffindor, though, it sounds by far the best."

"Yeah, I know," Al said with a poor attempt at a smile. "My whole family are in Gryffindor, but I feel like I'm not brave enough. I'm way too shy!"

"I know what you mean," I reassured him. "I can't say boo to a goose."

"Really?" Al asked in surprise. "You could hardly tell..."

I shrugged. "Sometimes I'm shy, sometimes I'm not."

"That's a little weird," he laughed. I nodded.

"You just figured that out? Face it, I'm a cocky tee- eleven-year-old girl who's scared of clowns, escalators, pointy objects and has a slight obsession with cake." He raised an eyebrow as I took a huge bite out of my cupcake. I laughed. "Okay, make that a major obsession!"

He laughed, and I felt glad I had gotten shy-guy Al to open up. "I like you," he told me, still laughing. "You know what? I can just see us becoming friends."

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. Me, shy old Dilly Coyne, best friend with Albus Potter? "Me too, I-"

Suddenly the door opened and we both looked up to see a girl with freckles, bushy ginger hair and warm brown eyes at the door, looking flustered. "Oh, there you are, Al!" she cried, ignoring me. "I've been looking for you everywhere- why did you run off like that?"

"My annoying brother was being, well, annoying," Al told her. I snorted.

"Well, I can't fault you there," she said with a laugh, then turned to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Dilly," Al told her.

"That's a strange name," the girl said- not rudely, but I supposed that it was just her personality.

"It's short for Dilys," I told her.

"Do you mind if I call you that?" she asked me. I shook my head furiously.

"NO! Call me Dilly or Dills or Dee but under no circumstances should you ever call me Dilys." Her hands flew up in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, alright, I wont!" She sat down on the seat beside Al, the door sliding shut behind her. "Oh, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it, grinning.

"Likewise, but why so formal?" Al burst out laughing and it wasn't soon until we were all laughing. I got the impression that the ice had officially been broken- we were all friends.

"So, are your parents magical?" Al asked once the laughter had died down.

"Al, don't be so rude!" Rose hissed. I shook my head.

"Oh, I don't mind. Well, my Mum is a muggle but my Dad's a wizard. Never met him though."

"Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh, he blew up my aunt and got sent to Azkaban," I told them in an offhand manner, hoping they didn't make a big deal of it. However, both of them just starred at me in shock. It was almost comical, if it hadn't been so awkward.

"Y-You're not a Coyne, are you?" Rose whispered. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Because you're famous!" Al gasped. "Almost as famous as us!"

"I am?" I asked in surprise. That, I had not been expecting.

"It was all over the papers," Rose told me in awe. "Sacheverell Coyne blew up his muggle sister-in-law and was sent to Azkaban. His wife- I think her name was Sascha or something- left the wizarding world for good, which was strange, as she was popular for a muggle. The Coynes are one of the newest pureblood families, very rich and very posh, own a huge mansion up in Derbyshire, and they're not opposed to muggles, despite every single one being sorted into Slytherin. That's probably where you'll be, Dilys." She sounded as if she'd been quoting something, except for her last comment.

"Slytherin?" I wrinkled my nose. "Are you kidding? Slytherins are jerks. And don't call me Dilys!" Rose smirked.

"Whatever you say... Dilys."

"I will end you," I told her seriously, but ruined it by grinning. We all laughed.

"Sure you will... Dilys," Rose teased.

"Right, that's it, no cupcakes for you!" I decided, and we all laughed again. I had a feeling we were all going to be very, very good friends.

* * *

_"I am the sorting hat_

_Let me tell you where you're at_

_And let the sorting begin!" _the hat finished. I burst into applause with the rest of the hall, grinning. Al and Rose were stood beside me, looking nervous. I wasn't that bothered... the Sorting Hat never, ever makes a mistake.

Okay, maybe he does, but very rarely.

"Avery, Pippa," Neville yelled, and a small girl approached the hat and sat down. The hat was on her head for about thirty seconds before the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl slipped off the hat and joined her new house, looking decidedly nervous as the tables burst into applause. It was after two more names that Neville called mine-

"Coyne, Dilys."

As I stepped forwards I could hear whispering among most pure- and half-bloods, while the muggle-borns looked confused. I ignored them and sat down on the stool, the hat slipping over my eyes.

_"Ah, a puzzle," _the hat crooned in my ear. _"The best type of all. I have seen many time-travellers and people like yourselves in my time... Fan-fictions are incredibly annoying for that purpose, I'm always finding myself in one reality or the other... Not Slytherin, though you are very cunning, you cannot thrive to your full potential there. Not Ravenclaw, either... you're clever, but not that clever. That leaves me with a crossroad: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Both of your futures will be great, but there is a distinct difference in the outcome. Yes, I think it will have to be... with that being said, Miss Coyne, I have something to tell you."_

"To tell me?" I asked in confusion.

_"Yes. The Sorting Hat- or Sorty, as I prefer to be called- is the most magical of all garments. I can see the future... I can deliver prophecies... It is all here..."_

"So what do you need to tell me?"

_"This jump is not the first, Miss Coyne. After you are thrown out, your children, and their children, and so fourth can jump. Howe_ver,_ each will only jump once... You have to be careful, Miss Coyne. None is as it seems. _

_'Now that that is through, and you have become the Hatstall of this year, I must tell you one other thing: the new Golden Trio- the Golden Quadrant, indeed- will face danger and excitement, but it will all work out in the end. That being said, you can run along to-_

HUFFLEPUFF!"

I pulled the hat off to see many faces staring at me in astonishment. I gave them a cheery wave and set off to the Hufflepuff table, and the hall burst into applause.

"Hey Hatstall," one of the older years teased. I just grinned.

"Hey," I told them, then turned back to the sorting. After a verity of names and houses were shouted out ("Creevey, Jason" to Gryffindor; "Goyle, Emily" to Slytherin; "Hobday, Phineas" to Hufflepuff; "Nott, Sebastian" to Slytherin; "Olivander, Cherie" to Ravenclaw were just some of the names mentioned) finally came the name I was waiting for,

"Potter, Albus."

More whispering filled the tables as Albus made his way and had the hat placed on his head. A minute ticked by. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Still Al sat under that hat. God, he was as big as a Hatstall as I was! Then, when nobody was expecting it, the hat boomed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a shocked silence for a moment, but then I began to clap. Soon, everyone had joined in, all clapping as Al slid into his seat beside me.

"I never want to do that again," he said, looking rather sick. I laughed, putting my arm around his shoulders and giving him a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry, mate, we can all be Hatstalls together!"

He shot me a weird luck, pushing my arm off've him, but didn't comment.

After another string of names (the ones I remembered were "Scamender, Lorcan" who went to Ravenclaw; "Scamender, Lysander" who went to Gryffindor; and "Selwyn, Nessa" who came to Hufflepuff). Then, finally, came the name we'd been waiting for,

"Weasley, Rose."

Again, more mutters and whispers as Rose stalked up to the hat and sat down. And once again, a Hatstall was born. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven minutes ticked by ad still Rose sat under the hat. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. I exchanged a glance with Al, and saw my expression mirrored on his face. Finally, McGonagall spoke.

"Sorting Hat, will you ever come to a decision?"

"I am still undecided," the hat announced and gasps ran down the hall. A bronze-haired boy at the Gryffindor table stood up and yelled,

"Ah, just chuck her in Gryffindor you daft old thing!"

As he sat down there were chuckles from a number of students, but the hat looked doubtful. Suddenly, Rose's voice echoed from within the hat, slightly muffled,

"Maybe you should sort me once the feast is over? I'm hungry." This time most started laughing, and the hat chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I'll return to sort you later."

Rose pulled off the hat and stood awkwardly by the stool, unsure of where to go. I took this as my cue.

"Rose, come sit with us!" I yelled, and a look of relief crossed her face as she wandered over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. The sorting was wrapped up in a matter of minutes and the food appeared on the tables.

"That was a nightmare!" Rose gasped, piling food onto her plate.

"What did it say to you?" Al asked in amusement.

"All sorts!" gasped Rose. "First I was perfect for Ravenclaw, then a true Gryffindor, then a definate Hufflepuff, then a tribute to Slytherin- it couldn't make up its mind!"

"Which house do you want to be in?" I asked.

"That's just it- I don't know either!"

* * *

**A/N: **What house do you think Rose should be put in?


End file.
